


I can't help falling in love

by SummerGilmore



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Original Character(s), Parental Roy Mustang, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerGilmore/pseuds/SummerGilmore
Summary: Riza goes out for drinks and meets a very handsome man with whom she quickly connects. When she wakes up, she discovers that this cute and mysterious man had many secrets. Will she be able to give up all that passion that he aroused in her?
Relationships: Lust/Roy Mustang, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Sex on fire

**Author's Note:**

> this work is thought in several chapters.  
> Sorry for my english. I hope u enjoy it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/RF0HhrwIwp0

Unpacking after a trip is always tiring, especially when the next day you have to start your senior year. Riza was returning from spending the last 3 months at Aerugo on a scholarship in a photography seminar. Photography is her favorite hobby, while her undergraduate studies are focused on english. He had already told Rebecca and María, her roommates, everything interesting, with whom she shared the rent of a modest apartment near campus. She needed to be alone for a while, she is not a hermit, but she greatly values her moments of solitude. Grab her wallet that perfectly accompanies her skirt (Not too tight, not too short) and her T-shirt with the Oasis logo. She missed walking the streets of East City, which light up at night giving it a warm touch. Without realizing it, he had already reached the center of the city and decides to go into a bar and order a drink. She had not realized how much one needed to get rid of the trip and fatigue. She sits on a bar stool that was almost empty, Sunday is not a very popular day. When the bartender comes over to ask her what she wanted to drink, she asks him for a whiskey on the rocks. Once she has it in her hands, he takes it little by little, savoring it. Distracted by these sensations, a male voice captures her attention.  
"Difficult day?" Roy asks looking at her.  
Riza is surprised by the question from the man sitting a stool away from her. The man with the stylish disheveled black hair and onyx eyes smiles at her and that makes him really handsome. "Excuse me?"  
"For the whiskey. Usually when someone takes one, they have had a long day. "  
"Right. I guess my excuse is jetlag. "  
"Can you tell where you come from? I don't want to sound daring. "  
"Aerugo"  
"Business or pleasure?"  
“A Mix. I won a 3-month scholarship to do a photography seminar, so I did a little bit of both. "  
“Photographer, it's interesting. Why do you like it so much?"  
"I don't know if I would say that I am a photographer, I think you can always continue learning." She already sits on her side, looking at her interlocutor, despite not being very talkative, she felt comfortable. “I guess I like that in a photo you can capture the essence of people and things. Words are sometimes misleading or people can wear a mask, but a photo shows emotions without deception. I don't know, maybe it's stupid. "  
"Not at all, it seems like a great reason to do it." He stands up from his seat and decides to sit on the stool next to her. He asks the bartender for another beer and extends his hand to the blonde "I'm Roy"  
Riza smiles at him “Riza. What about you? "  
“I just moved from Central. I am a teacher, and tomorrow I start a new job. Honestly I'm a little nervous, I think that's why I came for a drink. Don't be offended, but I don't want to talk about it, it makes me very anxious. "  
Riza takes advantage of that space of silence and asks the bartender for another drink and listens to the song in the background. ‘Under the bridge’ “I love this song” escapes him aloud.  
"Red Hot Chilli pepppers" begins to look her up and down "I see you're a fan of the 90s, the song and the Oasis T-shirt give you away"  
“Guilty. Sometimes I think that I should have been born earlier to take advantage of that decade”  
"We are 2, it was a great decade for art."  
They kept talking about music and movies. The chemistry between them was totally natural, the talk flowed for a long time. Roy looks around and sees some darts on the wall. "How about we play a few rounds of darts?"  
"I do not recommend it. I'm very good at playing and I don't want you to end your night depressed. "She smiles playfully at him.  
"Wow, someone is arrogant. I doubt that you are better than me, I grew up playing it. “Now it's your turn to put on an arrogant smile.  
“If there is something that I am not, it is arrogant. But if you feel like crying, let's go. "  
He starts laughing, “Ok, I have an idea. How about we make a bet? If I win… ”His gaze travels all over her body, in a rather lascivious way that makes Riza blush. “I will be good. You invite the next round”  
Riza laughs “Now I want to win more, I can't keep drinking. If I win, you will answer 3 questions, mystery man. "  
"Hey I'm not mysterious. But hey, it is accepted. “They approach the wall and he, like every gentleman, lets her begin. Riza makes a perfect shot, fast and without hesitation. "Ok, if you're good" now it's his turn and while he makes a good shot, he's not as good as her. Now you have to tell me your secret. Where did you learn to shoot like this? "  
Riza blushes, she is not used to receiving compliments and Roy is tender by her reaction. And now when I need to relieve tension I go to the shooting range. I'm not psychotic or dangerous"  
Roy gives her his most cheeky smile. "I can think of other funnier and less dangerous ways to relieve tension."  
Riza approaches him dangerously and whispers "Your turn" in his ear and with her left hand offers him a dart. He takes it and starts pulling.  
The rounds passed and finally the blonde defeated the brunette. “I have to admit, you are not arrogant. And since I am a man of my word. You can ask me 3 questions”  
Riza puts a finger on her chin pretending to be thoughtful. "Let's see, it is a great power that I have in my hands... well, why did you say that you grew up playing darts?"  
Roy laughs, expecting another style of question “My mother has a bar, I grew up there and well, the game of darts was always ready. "  
But it's just tonight  
Oh, we're still the greatest  
And you  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed  
With what's just transpired  
Riza without thinking sings the song that was playing at the bar, and a spark of lust ignites within Roy as he listens to it and understands the lyrics. "You like Kings of Leon too." She blushes when she realizes what she just did. They get closer and closer “you are an interesting, intelligent, beautiful woman, with good aim, you like to travel and with good musical taste. You are definitely someone I would like to continue getting to know. "  
"You're not so bad either," she offers him a small smile. "I would also like to continue knowing you"  
Roy kisses her, it is soft and tender, as if asking permission. When they parto, the kiss is terribly short for Riza and she decides that it is her turn to deepen the kiss by taking it by the collar of her shirt. This one is more passionate and urgent, he grabs her lower back and pushes her closer against him. She begins to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt and plants kisses on his collarbone. He responds with a low moan and his hands go down to her rear. She does not know if it is the whiskey or the caresses she receives but she finds herself playing with her belt buckle and decides to stop. "I'm sorry I shouldn’t...”  
Roy supported his forehead with hers and ran a finger on his cheek “Riza is fine. If you want to stop, we do it. I'm not going to do anything you don't want to”  
Riza bites her lower lip. She is not to do this, but needs and wants more. "I do not want to stop"  
Roy smiles and kisses her again, increasingly passionate and holding her tightly to his body. He begins to lead her around the place and Riza lets herself be guided, without clearly seeing where. He manages to get into a bathroom and locks the door. Once he does, he puts his hands on her ass and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his hips and when he sits her on the bathroom counter, he gets a gasp from her. From this position he begins to caress the inside of her thighs, brushing their center. She takes off his shirt and gasps in response to the image “are you photoshopped? It can't be real”while touching his six pack.  
Roy laughs "Don´t be humble, you’re smokin’ hot. " Let his fingers caress her already wet panties “Do you want me to continue?  
Riza looks at him with fire in her eyes and begins to unbutton her pants "Definitely." He grabs a condom from his wallet before his jeans hit the ground. With his permission, he removes her panties and lets his fingers move between her folds, letting his thumb make circular motions at her knot. She moans in response and with her hand caresses his length, now it is his turn to moan.  
Without his thumb stopping, he slides two fingers into her and starts pumping her, “Fuck! Don’t stop”. And Roy is a very obedient man and fulfills all his wishes. It seems that the danger of being caught increases their desire. She arches her back and her head falls back, it's quite a sight to behold and he can't stop looking at her, he just wants to push her further into pleasure.  
He takes her to the edge and she needs to hold onto his broad shoulders as her orgasm hits her. He slows his movements, letting her catch her breath and kisses her on the lips, looking for signs of continuing. She plays with her tongue and bites his lower lip, eliciting a moan from Roy, so he places the condom on his cock. He begins to penetrate her slowly and when he reaches the hilt "Roy" escapes from his lips. Her movements are slow, smooth and gentle, causing her to press her hips into his, demanding that he pick up his pace. “Fuck Riza… you're so tight” he growls. Roy quickens his pace. Riza nibbles on her earlobe, leaving gasps in her ear. She feels the urge to touch her own clítoris and she doesn't know how much longer she can hold until she comes again. Roy's grip against his butt grows stronger, everything is being too much. It doesn't take much for him to come. Moans and gasps fill the room.  
She rests her head against the mirror and miraculously gets her arms to support her as she breathes in ragged breaths. He holds onto the counter, gasping for air and still not wanting to get out of it. When her breaths stabilize he kisses her again, is tender and smiles against her lips. "It's the first time I've done this" and with his thumb he caresses her cheek.  
"Being a virgin you did an excellent job" Riza her lips curl.  
"No, I meant fucking in a bar." While removing the condom and throwing it into the basket.  
Riza laughs “I know, I was kidding. It's also the first time I've done it with a stranger in a bar. "  
"I don't think we already qualify as strangers." He hands her the panties that had been thrown.  
They hear a knock on the door and look alarmed. "We are about to close, so I would appreciate it if you could finish quickly."  
"I think the bartender noticed" as he finishes buttoning his shirt. They leave the bathroom and Riza decides not to raise her head, trying to avoid glances. Once at the door he grabs her hand "You know, I would like to see you again, can I call you?"  
Riza accommodates lock of hair "Do you really plan to call again or only when other girls cancel your date?"  
“Hey I'm not a womanizer. You should know that not everything is what it seems. If I tell you that I'm going to call you, I'm going to do it. " they exchange their phone numbers.  
Riza takes a taxi, usually she wouldn't, I hope tonight she decided to treat herself to another luxury.  
\-----

When he arrives at his apartment he finds Rebecca and María marathoning some romantic series, he hangs his wallet on the coat rack. "It seems like the rides last 4 hours" Rebecca tells her.  
"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."  
"I hope you had a good time." Maria comments as she gets up from the couch.  
"Yes. I should go to sleep. Tomorrow I have classes early. "  
"Luckily I will go to work tomorrow afternoon."  
"Wait a minute" Rebecca walks over and begins to inspect her. Nothing ever escapes him, he studies journalism for something. "You did it. You totally did it. You got sex hair. And sex face, and seems a good one. “She winks at her.  
Riza “What? that doesn’t exist. "  
"Maria, look at her"  
"Yes Reez, you have sex."  
Riza sighs and agrees with them. Rebecca jumps with excitement "Who? Please tell me it wasn't Miles”  
"No. I haven't seen him for 4 months. "  
Miles was Riza's ex, 8 years older than her. They had been dating for 2 years, but he decided to cut the relationship since he did not want to have children in the future. "It was someone I met at the bar"  
Are you hook up with a stranger in a bar? go girl! Mom Becca is proud. " Hugs her. "I need details of your one-night stand"  
"Morning. And I don't want to give too many details. Because if what you say is true, why know his name or his life if I may never see him again. "  
"Come on, just a little detail, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."  
Fine. We did it in the bathroom’s bar. "  
"The student surpasses the teacher" He begins to put things together, and Riza goes to bed.  
\------  
You wake up a little later than you'd like and remember everything that happened the night before. Grabs his cell phone and finds a message from Roy  
Good morning! I hope you have a good start today. I had a really good time last night. I hope it repeats.  
She smile.  
Good morning! I also had a great time, and I would like to see you again. Break a leg today.  
This was definitely not a one-night stand. There is something else, this feels natural, something that is right. Decide to get up before you are late. He grabs a pop tart and pours herself a cup of coffee to go and eats them as he walks the 5 blocks to the building. He walks into the class room and sees a familiar face, a young man with black hair and glasses and sits next to him.  
Kain, how are you? "  
"Riza! All right. How was Aerugo for you?  
"Great. It was a great summer. And you?"  
“I went with my family to ski in Briggs. I didn't expect to find you in this class.“ It was a chemistry class. He was oriented to be an engineer. “This teacher is new. They say he's a young prodigy. "  
"To be honest I have no idea. I was very entertained the summer to think about the university” he grabs his cell phone and sees that Roy had answered her.  
Thank U  
It feels less and less like a passing adventure. Reread the previous messages and do not pay attention that the teacher finally entered the class room. Listen to him write something on the board.  
"Good Morning. This is Organic Chemistry class, in case someone is in the wrong class room. I am Professor Mustang and I hope... "  
The voice is familiar to him, fearfully raising his head and confirming her suspicions. Damn! It was Roy, his eyes go wide and he's pale.  
"Oh Shit!" Roy curses out loud. To be continued


	2. Shockwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has to face the consequences of his affair last night and come up with a plan b. More surprises about his life are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos!  
> hope you like this.  
> and sorry for my english
> 
> https://youtu.be/gBAhgZZNR7E

Roy is not a morning man. But this job opportunity could not be turned down for many reasons. Remember Riza's laugh, her voice, and how easy it was to connect with her. This had never happened to him, not even with Solaris. Gets out of bed and goes to shower. As he takes a shower he recalls the sensation of Riza's skin on his fingers, the softness of her lips, the lust in her gaze. She turns the water cold because she doesn't have time to take care of what was starting to rise in her body.  
With a towel wrapped around her body, she grabs her cell phone and decides to send her a text message. Good Morning! I hope you have a good start today. I had a really good time last night. I hope it repeats. He hopes he doesn't sound needy, or pathetic, and he definitely doesn't want it to look like he woke up with an erection and that's why he text to her.  
His cell phone rings and he gets nervous, he is disappointed when he sees that the message is from Maes  
Hey Roy-Boy hits on the new job. At night I wait for you with a surprise.  
Roy decides to call him from the car while he's driving. He dresses in pants, a shirt and a vest, he wants his appearance to be that of a teacher. While eating breakfast, he receives Riza's response and smiles. When he looks at the time on his phone, he sees that he was hopelessly late. He gets in his car and drives as fast as possible within the limits of the law.  
He walks into the classroom and puts his briefcase on the desk and takes a piece of chalk to write his name on the blackboard. He turns to speak to them “Good morning. This is Organic Chemistry class, in case someone is in the wrong classroom. I'm Professor Mustang and I hope… ”A blond head catches his eye. It can't be, she's a photographer. When she raises her head, she has no doubts, it is Riza. "Oh Shit!"  
Half of the students start laughing and the others look at him intrigued. "Sorry... wh what should We do next... right let's see the program." Great, I looked like an idiot. I stutter, I'm nervous, I curse. I've already lost the respect I could get from them.  
He tries to move on as normally as possible but his mind wanders to Riza. When class ends he says “Well if any of you have questions about today's class, please come to my office. I will be there for two hours and I am ready to answer all your questions. Please go, yes you need it." Hope she got the hint. She flees the classroom quickly and he begins to gather his things. In the records he looks for his name, and goes to his office. And there she was, nervous, waiting for him. "Miss Hawkeye, I see you have doubts about today's class."  
"Unfortunately Professor Mustang too many, I would need you to enlighten me."  
He opens the door gesturing for her to enter and closes the door behind her. He leans on his desk and looks at her, not knowing what to say.  
"It had to be you!" he shakes his head in disbelief.  
“I could say the same. I thought you were a photographer, not that you were still in college”  
"I thought you were a teacher at school, you seemed so complaining and I thought 'teenagers are'"  
"It seems we weren't exactly clear yesterday." With a crooked smile on his face.  
"It seems to be a divine punishment for having fucked a stranger in a bar"  
“I don't think I'm a stranger anymore. It's a damn coincidence. "  
“A very horrible one. So what do we do now? "  
He scratches the back of his neck nervously. “The right thing to do is pretend we don't know each other, forget about last night. Saying that we only met today, well let's forget about Shit, it's not a great start. He separates from the desk and begins to approach her. "Or you could drop the class."  
"I can't. I have personal reasons for taking it. "  
“Maybe you could try switching to Dr Marcoh's class. It's a bit more advanced, but you might get a spot. You would no longer be my student and we would not be strictly breaking any anti-fraternization laws. Yes, you still want us to continue seeing each other”they get close enough to feel the warm breath on his face.  
"I want to try, I want to talk to Dr." And without thinking they are holding hands.  
"He has consultation hours on Wednesdays at 1 pm." He slides one of his hands to his waist "we could see if fate is on our side"  
"Do you believe in fate?"  
"Not really, but it would be good if it benefits us" They keep looking at each other "Maybe we should part, before someone finds us."  
“Yes, I don't want to put ourselves at risk. Goodbye Professor Mustang”and with a smile he leaves the room.  
Roy flops into his chair, still not believing everything that happened. Are you risking everything for this? Was he wrong in proposing the change? He knows that if this comes out, all the responsibility falls on his shoulders and he cannot afford to be unemployed.  
When they say that Roy Mustang is a prodigy, they are not lying. With the help of a friend of his adoptive mother, he managed to enter college a year earlier. He graduated with honors and obtained his chemical engineering degree. At the age of 27, he was called to speak at conferences all over Amestris, he published in scientific journals. And he was beginning to work on a revolutionary thesis with his friend Jean Havoc. He wanted to improve the world with his knowledge, he wanted to be able to help young people, as they had helped him. So when he was looking for work in East City (For his forced move) and his Mentor and Friend? (She was never someone very demonstrative) Olivier Armstrong, told him about this vacancy, he did not doubt.  
\------  
After completing all his classes, and meeting with his thesis supervisor Olivier, he could now end his work day. He gets in his car and heads to his friend Maes's house. He and his family had moved here 3 months ago, when Maes received a tempting offer from a renowned law firm that was impossible to refuse. So when it was Roy's turn to move out he was glad he could see his friend again. Park in front of the house and take a deep breath. Although you love your friend, you do not want to be peppered with questions. He could be working for the Army Intelligence department instead of being a lawyer. He never misses a detail, and he knows that his face would sell it.  
Knock on the door, and luckily Gracia is the one who opens the door. "Hi Roy, hard day right?"  
"Hello Gracia, yes enough."  
Hear the sound of little feet running closer and a shout at the door "Dad!"  
Roy picks up his little son and hugs him tightly. The 5-year-old has scruffy black hair like him. He is the spitting image of his father. Hi Jess. Did you behave well? "  
"Yes daddy, and I had a lot of fun with Elicia."  
"That is good. Go get your backpack, and gather the toys and let's go home. “Put the boy down and he shoots out. "Thank you Gracia, you have really helped me a lot by having Jess for 2 days."  
"There is nothing to be thankful for. I know how chaotic it is to have to move with a child in tow. And in your case having to do everything alone. "  
"Yes, and I still haven't been able to tell him that we are only going to be 2. There are many changes for him."  
"You'll have to talk to the boy, he's smart like his uncle" Maes peeks out with a smile. Grace goes to find the children.  
"Hello Maes. Please don't start bothering me. "  
“You have an exhausted face. Don't tell me you went to party yesterday while I was taking care of your heir. You are naughty Roy-Boy "  
“I only went for a beer after working so hard. And I didn't leave you my son to party. "  
He laughs “I know Roy, it looks like you had a good night. And you deserve it friend, you have suffered a lot lately. “Jess appears through the door with her backpack and takes her father's hand.  
"What do you think friend if now we are going to eat a hamburger and later you know our new house?" and the child begins to jump with excitement.  
\-----  
He opens the door of the house and the boy runs in, throws his backpack on the floor and begins to walk around the place. Roy picks up the backpack and smiles at his son's attitude. A loud "Woow" is heard when Jess enters her room. “It's bigger than the old one, and there are all my things. Thank you daddy."  
“I'm glad you like everything. Now go brush your teeth and go to sleep because tomorrow you have school." The boy listens to her and when she goes to help him put on his pijamas in his room, he sees that he has a confused face. "What's up buddy?"  
“Mom's things are not here. Not if her things are in the bathroom, and there are no pictures of her. "  
Roy takes a deep breath, this moment came earlier than he had planned. “This is going to be a house just for the two of us. Mom is not going to live with us anymore. "  
“Because it works. "  
“Yes, and when she is not working, you are going to have a house with her. Now you are going to have two houses to live in. "  
"I like that. But I like having mom and dad in one house more. “The boy pouts his lips and it breaks Roy's heart.  
"I Know buddy. Now to bed” the child lies down and soon falls asleep.  
On the day Roy turned 21, he went out drinking with Maes and Jean and met Solaris. That woman was dressed to kill, the word lust was written all over her body. And so their relationship could be defined as lust at first sight. Four months later, Solaris, crying, tells him that she is pregnant and wanted to have an abortion. Roy begged him not to do it, that this was also his son, he had always wanted to be a father and promised that he would take care of everything. And Solaris took it literally. Becoming a father at 22, fresh out of college, was not in his plans, especially with so many career aspirations. But it was no longer just him in this world, and when he held Jess for the first time in his arms, he realized that every effort will be worth it, this baby was worth it.  
But Solaris never saw it like that, once she gave birth she disconnected from that baby. Internally, she felt that this child had ruined her body and her modeling career. He never wanted to participate in Jess's important moments, and when Jess was sick, it was always Roy who took care of everything.  
A year ago Roy decided to separate from her (although they had never been married). It wasn't just the fact that he had found out about the multiple times she had cheated on him. The most painful thing was the contempt he felt for his son. She did not have a maternal bone in her entire body, she focused more on her vanity, on her career, than on that child.  
This boy was so special, he was loving and kind. He deserved a mother who loves him, a mother figure close by. He knows that Chris adored his grandson and gave him a lot of love, and that he could count on Gracia for help. His adoptive sisters always pampered his nephew, love was never going to be lacking. Roy had surrounded himself with good women, but his son needed something more, which Solaris never gave him and will never be able to give him.  
The only thing Roy regrets in his life is having given his son such a bad mother. She would never regret having Jess, that little one was her driving force. He had never been prouder than the moment Jess called him Dad. Tears fell from his eyes like never before. He would give her heaven if she asked.  
You know you have to stop thinking about this and try to sleep. These last 48 hours have been very chaotic and you need to have a fresh mind to think about what is coming.

To be continued...


	3. Can you keep a secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza is unsuccessful in being able to transfer classes. She must give up his possible relationship with Roy. She will have to continue keeping her secret. But when some people show up at her work, It is hard not to do something about it.  
> https://youtu.be/PmfRiK1zAr8

The days couldn't go by fast enough for Riza. She doubled the hours practicing yoga. There weren't enough 'sun salutations' to ease her anxiety.  
On Wednesdays at 1 p.m. I was standing in front of Dr Marcoh's office. Her foot moved like a distinct nervous tic. She sees the figure of a small man with glasses approaching her. "An enthusiastic student, I always like that" he opens the door and lets her pass. Once they enter, close the door "How can I help you miss...?"  
"Hawkeye"  
"Hawkeye? Are you related to Berthold? "  
She nods. "It was my father."  
“A very talented man. I see that the apple does not fall very far from the tree”  
“In fact my major is in English. I'm in chemistry class to honor him, some way”  
"Well, how can I help you Miss Hawkeye?"  
"You see, I'm going to Professor Mustang's class and I wish I could switch to one of his classes."  
"Are you a morning person?"  
"Yes." Any schedule he offers her she would accept.  
"Do you already have all the basic concepts of chemistry to advance to a more advanced chemistry, such as medicinal chemistry?"  
"No, sir"  
"Did Professor Mustang have any inappropriate behavior towards you?"  
"Not at all. This has nothing to do with him." lie, this is all about him.  
“So miss I'm afraid I can't accept it. As much affection as I have had for his father, I cannot. You see, I already have 5 extra students of the capacity allowed by the statute. Many students choose my class because it is not so early and also because of the prestige I have. Don't confuse me, I'm not arrogant. Dean Bradley forbade me to continue accepting students, and his case does not reveal any seriousness.” Grab a piece of paper and start completing it. "Take. Bradley asked me to hand over these certificates saying that student transfers are prohibited from him. Give it to Professor Mustang. "  
Riza grabs it resignedly, it doesn't seem like there are many more options. "Thank you teacher" and he leaves the classroom,s he still has a long day ahead of her.  
\-------------  
It was a quiet night at “Alquemy Spot” the coffee shop where Riza works the night shift. Izumi, the owner had hired her in her first year of college and let her study when there were few clients, like now. She decides to take her chemistry notes, since she could not stop thinking about Roy Mustang and their frustrated relationship, she would use that energy for studies. As she was trying to focus, she hears a familiar voice bringing her back.  
"Yoo hoo Riza" Says Rebecca.  
“Shouldn't you be on a date?”  
"Kimblee canceled me... again" Catalina said clearly frustrated.  
"Better, I don't like it at all." He hands her a latte, her best friend's favorite.  
“This was the last chance. Now, we have to talk.” She got into his unusual serious tone. "What the fuck is going on?"  
"With what?"  
“Riza since Monday you are worried, very serious. I think I know what happens.” Riza felt discovered by her friend. "You have been ghosted by your one-night stand"  
"No, I texted me the morning after"  
“So you were lucky with your affair. You met a decent man”  
"Unfortunately," Riza says quietly.  
"So my next option is your chemistry teacher." Rebecca is like a bloodhound. "He recognized your last name and made a comment about your father"  
“No, he didn't tell me anything. I am just tired. I came back from Aerugo, and the next day I started classes and started working. "  
"I hope it's just that." Give her a tender smile. "So is it true that the new chemistry teacher is smokin hot?"  
Riza turns red. "Becca is my teacher."  
“I know it's impossible for Riza Hawkeye to think a teacher is sexy, but I had to ask you. I still don't understand how you dared to have a one-night stand”  
"Becca" in a warning tone.  
“ha ha ha. I’ll go home. See you later.” and kisses her on the cheek  
\--------  
It was Thursday at 8 in the morning and Riza was standing at the door of the classroom. Take a deep breath and decide to face reality. When she enters he sees Roy with a white button up and he looked extremely handsome. It takes all your will to be as professional as possible. She approaches his desk and hands him the certificate in a low voice, so that only his ears can hear "I hate fate." She goes to sit next to Kain and Roy reads the paper. He closes his eyes and keeps it in a folder. Class begins and she resigns herself.  
By the end of the class Roy says “since I see that many of you are not paying enough attention on Monday I will take a short exam. If they didn't understand the basics that we saw in these two classes, they probably won't make it through the course.” Complaints are heard among students. "Miss Hawkeye, may I have a few words?"  
Riza walks over with a poker face "Is there something wrong with my certificate?"  
Roy waits for them to be alone “Everything. I hate Bradley. "  
Riza's lips curl up, there is resignation in her gaze. "I know" looks at him and his eyes reflect the same feeling. "I must go to another class."  
“Study hard for Monday Hawkeye. And fires her.  
\-------  
Friday is even quieter at “Alquemy Spot”. Most of the clients are students, as it is very close to campus. And tonight they were either having a date, or most like Rebecca and Maria were at the university year start party.  
Riza decides to take advantage of the tranquility and begins to work on her essay on García Márquez that is due on Tuesday. She opens her notebook and dives in. A characteristic of Riza is that when she concentrates on something she likes, she manages to withdraw from the world. A male voice takes her out of her concentration. "A cappuccino and a stuffed bagel."  
She lifts his head and finds Roy Mustang, as attractive as ever "What?"  
"A Cappuccino and a bagel." He points to one on the counter. Riza stands up and starts working on the order. "So this is where you work"  
"You should be a detective" hands him the bagel and gives him a smile.  
"Sorry, when I get nervous I say stupid things" he scratches the back of his neck, clearly nervous.  
Riza has to get back to self-control as she finishes making the drink. "Why nervous? It's just a cappuccino and a bagel, right? " and smiles cheekily at him. That's not being a professional Thereza Hawkeye. It kicks mentally.  
Roy laughs. "My Tuesday students recommended this coffee shop to me."  
"Yes, it is very popular with students for being well located on campus" she hands him the cappuccino.  
“Until what time are they open?”  
Riza smiles at the innuendo behind that question. "Until 1, sir." She receives the money to pay for everything.  
"Sir" comments to how strange it is. "Very formal, it makes me feel old." He grabs his change and heads to the table closest to the counter. He sits in front of her, he doesn't want to lose sight of her.  
Riza sighs to herself, suddenly her night had turned upside down. You try to go back to your essay without much success. The ability to concentrate slipped from his body. For the next 2 hours, he knows for sure that Roy Mustang did not take his eyes off him. She didn't need to lift her head from her notebook to feel his gaze burning her. When the tension became unbearable, he gave up writing. He gets up and makes him a cappuccino. she sneaks up to his table, and places the mug in front of him.  
"And that?"  
"I would not like a teacher to die of thirst for being here so many hours."  
Look at his watch "time flies when you are focused on your work."  
"Sure," Riza replies with a sarcastic tone, as if part of his job is to look at her like that. He takes out his wallet "No, it's an invitation from the house"  
"Why do you work here?" he asks as he starts drinking.  
Looking for a more elegant answer to ‘pay the bills and I have 2 blocks from my apartment’? ” Riza picks up a strand that escaped from her bangs. Roy finds it adorable. "I love the smell of coffee and being surrounded by books"  
Roy can feel his heart getting hotter and hotter, Riza can't help but find her adorable. “There is a good collection of chemistry books. I am impressed, some are very useful. "  
“Yes, Izumi, the owner is a biochemist. She likes to mix both worlds. "  
Roy looks around the room which is almost empty except for a couple at the other end. "Are the nights always so quiet here?"  
"Yes, but today in particular."  
"What events are there tonight?" He makes a sign with his hand for her to sit in front of him. She hesitates, but finally agrees.  
"Besides who will be on romantic dates, today there is a party for the beginning of the year, some frat, I don't know."  
“And you don't plan to go when your shift is over. "  
"I'm not a party girl"  
"You're more of a bar girl" he gives her his crooked smile. "Too early to joke about that?"  
"It could be inappropriate if it reaches the wrong ears, sir"  
"I warned you, I say stupid things when I get nervous" Riza bites her lower lip "So let's clarify how I thought you were a photographer, and not a senior."  
“I never said I was a photographer. I said I was coming back from a photography seminar at Aerugo. Let you fill in the blanks, like a certain high school teacher. "  
"Touch. I don't think either of them wanted to be very explicit about their work. "  
They continued talking, without abandoning the flirtation between them. The gestures, the looks and the positions of their bodies, transmitted a flirtation that only increased the sexual tension. When the couple sitting in the cafeteria leaves, Riza takes her cell phone out of her pocket and checks the time. It was almost 1, it was time to close. "Time does fly when you're focused on your work" he winks and gets up to close the cashier.  
He follows her and hands her the silver for the drink "I wouldn't want the house to have a cappuccino trouble" with his crooked smile that melts her. "Do you need me to bring you home, or to accompany you?”  
Riza hurries her work “It would be inappropriate sir. Plus I walk those 2 blocks every day. It is a safe path. Thank you."  
“Until Monday, Miss Hawkeye. I studied a lot"  
"That is going to be my fun of the weekend." And she wasn't lying.  
She watches him walk away and keeps smiling. He improved his night and she became more and more hooked.  
\------  
Riza was determined to take a great test. I wanted Roy to be surprised and amazed. She knew she must give up any chance of a romantic relationship with him. She had to sublimate those feelings and be a proud student. She really spent her weekend studying and turning down all the invitations from Rebecca and Maria. They had met two guys at the party and had already planned a date.  
Once she passed the exam and took a weight off her shoulder, she found herself thinking about Roy. That blue shirt rolled up was a crime. He must have dressed like this to distract us during the exam. She forces herself to suppress those thoughts. She couldn't keep thinking of her teacher like that. He was no longer the charming man she met at the bar 10 days ago. He was no longer the interesting man with whom it was so easy to talk. He was no longer the man to flirt with on a Friday night at work. He was no longer the fiery man she'd had the best sex of her life with, in a bar bathroom. No. Definitely that could no longer be.  
Although she avoided it, the memories of their encounters haunted her. She had never felt like this before with any other man. Riza was not a person in love, she always had her feet very attached to the Earth, and this surprised her. A voice inside her told her that she couldn't be the only one feeling this way. He had to be thinking about her too. Or it was what she wanted to believe.  
Thursday came very early, amidst so many thoughts. He started his day with chemistry class and Mustang had to turn in the results. When you see your rating your eyes go wide. An A. something had to be wrong. She had studied, but she knew she had not studied enough. She didn't feel like she deserved that note for her efforts. So what had happened? Could it have been extracurricular events that convinced you to put that grade? Did Roy expect something in return for the note? He goes over the events again, and perhaps their hands had brushed more than necessary Friday night as they talked. Their hands touched more than the appropriate time while he paid her. Their bodies seemed to be attracted like two magnets and he knew it. Perhaps he too remembered his adventure in the bar and wanted to repeat it. That A could be an incentive for Riza to accept. The more he thought, the more he became enraged. She argued in her mind with herself, and her anger increased. I had to clear it up as soon as possible.  
Class ends and heads to Roy's office. He had quickly withdrawn from the classroom, as if sensing the anger that was building in Riza. Knock on the door, and when a voice from inside "Come in."  
Riza walks in and slammed the door "What the hell is this?"  
to be continue


	4. R U mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy tries to be professional, but Jean meets Riza and seems determined to win her over. Havoc makes a proposal that upsets Roy's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The state of the art in research It is a way of referring to what is known about an issue, what has been said so far that has been most relevant.

Riza walks in and slammed the door "What the fuck is this?"  
Roy looks at her in surprise. "Your rating."  
"What the fuck is this?"  
"It must be the first time in history that a student complains of a 10" Roy replies sarcastically.  
"I would not complain if I knew that I earned the grade honestly for my knowledge and not for other intentions."  
"Intentions" he repeats as he gets up from his chair and stands in front of the desk. He crosses his arms over his chest. "What are you implying, Miss Hawkeye?"  
"We are big. You know what I mean. "  
“Just as we are big, I want you to tell me word for word what you are implying. Since you had the courage to come to my office and suggest things. ”His tone already showed anger.  
“maybe you are thinking that a good grade can be an incentive to repeat the night of the bar. I know I shouldn't have played Friday's flirting game. But you are still my teacher. "  
"So suggest that I want to trade sex for a rating." Riza nods. Roy pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to control himself. “Obviously you don't know me, otherwise you wouldn't be here hinting at these things. I know there are a lot of things to reproach me for. But not about my professionalism. " He pauses while relaxing his fists. “I know that Friday was not supposed to happen, but it was something innocent. And I'm not going to deny you that I wish I could do more. I didn't even ask him about his father when I found out his last name. That's how professional I am. " Take a deep breath. “When I read your test it seemed very good to me, and I wondered if it really was like that or I wanted it to be such a good test. So I called a colleague, with whom I am doing my thesis and asked him to read his exam among others. He gave me negative reviews of all the tests except his. He found it excellent. He was more surprised than me. So Miss Hawkeye, your rating is what you deserve. "  
"I'm sorry."  
“You are not even studying chemistry, you also work and took this exam. Trust more in your abilities. Believe in yourself. "  
“Act very childish. So sorry. "  
“I know that. No hard feelings”  
"Again I'm sorry. I should go to my next class. "  
He sees her walk away and sighs, Roy definitely wasn't expecting this.  
***  
The night before, Roy was leaning back in a chair while he waits for his friend to finish reading.  
“Roy here you have a very talented student. I'm surprised. What's more, I think she could be very useful to us in our research "  
"Don't even think about it Jean. She is my student and it would not be appropriate. "  
“I was just suggesting it. Let's face it, neither of us like to do the paperwork for this part of the investigation. A young hand would be very useful to us. "  
"Find another person."  
"If I find tora so talented"  
"Daddy, I'm hungry" Jess peeks into the room.  
Roy looks at his watch “It's true buddy. How about eating pizza? "  
"Yaaay!" the child shouts. Roy gets up to make the call. "I don't want to be big and have to study so much." Looking at jean  
"I'd rather play too" Havoc settles in the chair to be face to face with the boy. "Have you met Sheska, your new babysitter?"  
"No, daddy told me I'll meet her on Friday when you guys are studying." Jess shuffles instead "Is it true what my daddy said that she was your girlfriend?"  
"Hahaha she wasn't my girlfriend, we went out a few times."  
The boy with a finger on his chin "You have a lot of girlfriends, Uncle Jean!"  
"When you grow up, you will also want to have girlfriends or boyfriends"  
Roy appears "Jess gather your toys and wash your hands that in half an hour we eat." As he watches his son walk away Roy sits back down and grabs a book.  
***  
A familiar voice from outside his office brings him out of his memories. He goes out and finds Jean talking to Riza. "Jean, what are you doing here?"  
“Hey Roy, I was talking to Miss Hawkeye. She told him that I read her exam and I was very surprised. The references to other research in his answers was sublime "  
"Thank you" says Riza blushing.  
"I want to propose, miss, to work with us. I need another pair of younger eyes to help us read research on our subject in the last 10 years. And there really are a lot of jobs to read. And don't worry, I'll pay you ”  
"Thank you very much sir. But I don't think it's appropriate. "  
"You say that for Roy?" he sees her nod. “There will be no problems. I would hire you. I would be your boss and Roy would be out of this. I have no ties to this university. I didn't even study here! Quietly he can be left out of this. "  
But I work. And I am with other subjects in my last year. "  
"We all work! We meet at night, when we finish our obligations. Also it would not be more than 4 weeks. Olivier, our director, wouldn't give us much more time for the state of the art. Where he works?"  
"In Alquemy Spot. On the night shift. " Roy remains silent with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“I know it, it's a great place. Surely at night he has fewer clients and we could go casually, we take our books. And I assure you, we would leave a good tip. I plan to pay you 2000 cens per week. "  
"That would be a lot of money sir"  
“Tell me Jean, sir, it makes me feel old. How about Roy? "  
Roy knows Riza those 8000 censs. And also spending 4 weeks with her is tempting. But he didn't want to force her. He wanted her to decide if she wanted to share that time with him. “It seems to be an arrangement between the two of you. I would be outside "  
Jean winks at him. "you learn fast. Well, it's your decision, miss. "  
Riza hesitates “Okay, I accept. The truth is that the money would be very good for me. "  
"Perfect. We could start tomorrow, since Roy has… ”He sees that Roy nods to him to be quiet“ free because we had already talked about meeting. ”  
"At 9:30 pm it begins to empty itself of people."  
"At 10 pm we will be there."  
"okay. I should go, I'm already late for my next class." Riza greets them and begins to disappear down the hall.  
"So you don't want to tell about Jess."  
“They are my students. They don't have to know about my son. How did you recognize it?" asks Mustang.  
“I looked for her on Facebook. You have to admit, she is very sexy. It is good that she is not my student and I can invite her on a date. "  
"Havoc!" growls Roy.  
Havoc raises his hands in surrender. "Relax. I would never do anything she doesn't want to. " Check his cell phone. “I should go too. See you tomorrow"  
And with this Roy returns to his office. Has a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, it feels good to know that he will be able to share 4 weeks with Riza. But on the other hand, she doesn't like that Havoc noticed her that way.  
\----  
These last two weeks working with Riza have been very good. Every day he discovered that she was more interesting, focused and intelligent. She made a woman in simple jeans, a sweatshirt, and a work apron beautiful. Roy could not be objective, for him everything that Riza wore seemed to him that it was precious. For him, she was very pretty with any clothes or hairstyle. He had never felt like this with a woman, who could make anything simple, sexy and elegant.  
He had also discovered how close Jean and Riza had become. They had many things in common. For example, they both liked to practice shooting. He had already invited her to go to the shooting range. Roy growled a Havoc when he heard that invitation. That idea made him too uncomfortable. They also shared the fact that they were from Eastern peoples. And Riza knew his last name, since Jean's family had a chain of supermarkets all over the East. Between the two of them they made jokes about how Roy was a city boy. It was probably all in his head, there was nothing there, right?  
Jean was a Casanova, he tries to pick up woman always. He had tried to win over Solaris the night Roy met her. And Jean had already told her that Riza had struck her as sexy. But she wouldn't notice him. Was he jealous? It couldn't be. Riza was just his student. Your interesting, smart, beautiful and hot student. No, no, no, you have to forget that last. Roy was not jealous, he was concerned about the reputation of the university. Exact. He was never jealous and he didn't have to start being jealous over someone he wasn't romantically involved with. Or was he more invested than he wanted to admit?  
But he had to concentrate on work. Not in other things. Vanessa and Trixie, two of her sisters, were visiting Ciudad del Este. They missed their nephew and Roy benefited from the help they gave him caring for Jess. He could spend late in his research knowing that his son was cared for by his aunts.  
So when his cell phone rings and he sees that Vanessa is calling, he doesn't hesitate to answer. "Vanessa, did something happen?" When on the other side he hears that everything is fine, and that Jess is already in bed, he breathes easy. From the corner of his eye he sees Riza looking worried. "If I'm late tonight too ... I've already eaten ... I'll see you later at home" Riza made a disgusted face. Interesting, Roy thought.  
"Is everything okay at home?" asked Jean.  
"Yeah yeah" Roy said grabbing the books again, clearly he didn't want to go into details about the call.  
"Is Vanessa coming to the party tomorrow?" asks Jean pulling a cigarette out of the back pocket of his pants.  
"You can't smoke Havoc here." Riza rebukes without looking up. Jean leaves it on her mouth without turning it on.  
Roy puts down the book and crosses his arms over his chest. “You've probably already talked to her to invite her. You will taste better than me. "  
Jean laughs "Oh yes, I will be honored by your presence." He heads towards Riza “Riza Do you have plans for tomorrow night? Because tomorrow is my birthday and I am organizing a party in my apartment. "  
"Uhm I ... I have no plans" Riza is doubtful, would it be appropriate to go?  
"You already have them. You can come accompanied if you want. Roy will come accompanied "  
Thanks Jean, now everything is going to be misunderstood. It's going to be nice to see Riza's surprised face when she finds out though. Roy is lost in thought. "Incredible that I say so, but we should end this," says the pile of sheets.  
"Whatever boss" Jean smiles with her cigarette on her lips.  
They continue working in silence the rest of the night.  
\------  
Saturday night, Roy and Vanessa enter Jean's apartment. There are already several people and some are already a little drunk. Roy begins to scan the room looking for his cute blonde student.  
"Who are we looking for, Roy-Boy?" Vanessa looks at him suspiciously.  
"To Havoc." Roy responds without looking, continues to inspect.  
"Havoc is there," he points to the side. "Who is the girl?"  
"Nobody"  
“Oh my Roy Boy is in love. I will have to investigate it”  
"Vanessa," he growled. If his aunt and sisters were good at one thing, it was gathering information.  
And she appears in his field of vision. Riza was with her blonde hair down, in a blue dress that fitted her curves. She always looked beautiful, but tonight she was particularly sexy. He was going to need all his willpower not to take her to his thing and fuck her.  
"Hello Professor Mustang" as he tucks a lock of hair behind his ear.  
"Ri ri ... Hawkeye" he stutters at the sight of her. It is difficult for him to recover. Hear Vanessa making a sound in her throat. "This is Vanessa, my sister"  
"Sister?" Riza's eyes widen with a hint of joy.  
"Yes. Surely I speak ill of myself because I am always calling him. I never quite remember their schedules. But as an older sister, I must take care of him."She winks at him.  
"Don't worry, he kept your identity well hidden." Riza gives him a wicked smile.  
"Did you come alone?"  
"No, with my friend Rebecca, I lost her." He moves his head searching for her. "Did you see the birthday boy?"  
A stab of jealousy struck Roy.  
"Well, the important thing, Where is Heymann?" Vanessa asks smiling.  
"I won't take care of you harassing my friend." Roy holds up both hands in surrender.  
"Don't complain that if I don't come home tonight" she winks at him and heads in the direction of Breda.  
“She is my sister, I love her, but she is very intense. Poor Heymann. ”Roy smiles at Riza. "You are very beautiful"  
She blushes as she looks at her shoes. "Thank you. Rebecca lent me the dress. "  
Roy wanted to kiss her, tell her that no matter what she wears, she is always beautiful. But it would not be appropriate. But any attempt is interrupted by the arrival of Havoc already a little drunk, handing them a beer each.  
"Good night coworkers." Jean had a lit cigarette.  
“Happy birthday Jean. Vanessa is already stalking Heymann. "  
"Happy birthday Havoc" Riza kisses him on the cheek. "Somewhere is my friend Rebecca, I would like you to meet her"  
And so they leave the room leaving Roy alone. The hours passed and Roy's main activity was drinking (not too much, he knew Jess and Trixie were waiting for him at home and he didn't want to appear drunk) and looking for Riza with his eyes. Every time he found her, she was with Jean and with another woman. He supposed she was the friend, but he hadn't paid attention to her appearance or her clothes. The woman could have 2 heads and Roy would never have noticed. His eyes were only looking at Riza. She still wanted to figure out what was going on between her and Jean.  
At one point when he comes back from the bathroom, he can't find them anywhere. He sees Breda dancing very close to Vanessa and he approaches them "Did you see Jean?"  
"Yeah, the bastard is very lucky tonight."  
"Why?"  
“He went with a woman to his room. How he grabbed her butt over that blue skirt… ”Breda explained, but Roy couldn't hear anymore. He went to Jean's room. How could they do it? When she opened the door there was Jean shirtless on her. His body blocked all vision except for his legs, but Roy didn't need to see him to know what they were doing. As an impulse he growled with a loud cry "Get away from her Havoc!"  
Jean is surprised and begins to turn around, does not understand anything and sees an angry Roy. Mustang hears footsteps behind him and a female voice “Rebecca! I'm going to the bathroom for 2 minutes and you're already half naked”  
Roy turns around in surprise to find that the blonde was behind him and not in bed with his friend. Feeling like a fool he asks "Who is she?" pointing to the bed  
The brown-haired girl with curlers was holding a white top covering her breasts and also had a blue skirt. As she adjusts her clothes, she says "I'm Rebecca, you won't let them fuck her in peace."  
"Roy, you fucking bastard, what the hell is wrong with you?" Laser beams shot out of Jean's eyes.  
“I, I… you are the host of the party. And they told me that there is no more beer, ”Mustang improvises.  
"Damn drunkards." Jean moans while buttoning her shirt. "Well babe, we're going to have to finish this later," Rebecca grumbled as she finished getting settled.  
Catalina follows the birthday boy and when she passes by Riza she warns her “Don't wait up for me. Mission accomplished ”and winks at him.  
Once they leave, Riza closes the door and stands in front of Roy who was standing next to the bed "What the hell was that?"  
"I thought you were the one with him," he says scratching the back of his neck.  
"What?" Riza starts laughing “And then what? Was I going to take him to the bathroom of a bar?" keep laughing.  
“I know it sounds silly, but I saw how good these two weeks have been. And you could calmly like him”  
"As a friend. I brought Rebecca, so I'm not alone. And because he knew she was going to like Jean. And well she is very attractive, it was obvious that he was going to notice." Riza gets closer “I would never think of flirting with Havoc, and less in front of you. I'm not that kind of woman”  
“Don't get me wrong, I don't want to imply that. It's that since I met you I don't think clearly. And when I am near you, it is even more difficult to think clearly. These last weeks have been like this”  
"Umm ... sorry" Riza seems confused.  
“I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end, I'm imagining meeting. It's so unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days, lost track of time and space”he puts his hands on her hips, closing distance. "Satisfaction feels like a distant memory"

"I know. It's so hard for me to see you in class and pretend that nothing is wrong with me. The more I know you, the more interesting you seem to me. These weeks have been torture. "  
Roy can't take it anymore, They're too close. He kisses her passionately, his hands do not release her hips. She imitates him and with her hands grips his butt tightly. He gasps against her soft lips in surprise. He begins to lift her dress to her waist and slides a finger between her panties. Find his moisture and that encourages him even more in his caresses. They part in search of air and with his fingers he grabs the elastic of her panties "May I?"  
"Yes," he nods, gasping for air.  
As she slides them down her long legs, he kneels down. She lifts her feet helping him to remove them. He continues on his knees and gently grabs her right leg and places it on the bed. He leaves Riza's pussy fully exposed and wet for him. He savors his lips in anticipation. She holds onto Roy's head expectantly. He begins to place soft kisses on the inner side of her thigh, slowly drawing closer to her center. Once there he begins to lick along her slit, taking his time to savor it. "Roy, Please!" Riza begs her and obeys her. He approaches her clit and begins to lick and suck it. He earns some docile moans from her and he continues his work.  
He raises his head to admire her, she is with her eyes closed tightly holding him by her hair, "You are delicious." He slides a finger inside her, holding her hips with his other hand and sucks her swollen cocoon again. She moans and grabs him even tighter. He decides to insert another finger and hasten his licks and thrusts of his fingers. She is close, she can already feel it. A few more moves from Roy and Riza come, her legs shaking and her back arching. He removes his fingers, but continues licking until the aftershocks of his orgasm are over, he wants to drink all his juices.  
When he's done he gets up and Riza kisses him hard, holding on to his neck. He throws him on the bed, she stays under and looks at him full of lust. Roy is amazed to see her with her blond hair spread over Jean's comforter, all flushed and breathing shallowly. He knows that he is responsible for it and excites him even more. "You're so beautiful" and he kisses her on the lips. "So delicious" and kisses her belly button. He gets out of bed and slowly drags her to the edge of the bed.  
"What are you planning to do?"  
"Fulfilling a fantasy that I have had for too many years" with a finger begins to play with her folds  
"Make a woman cum twice in your mouth"  
With the most conceited smile “Asé es. And this is going to be the first of many times that I am going to do it to you "  
Although it's hard for her to admit, Riza liked the sound of that too much, but she can't answer. He already had Roy's mouth kissing the junction of his thigh and pelvis. His finger stopped playing and started pumping her. This time Roy didn't want to play, didn't want to be gentle. This time he wanted to go deep, he needed to feel her cum in his mouth again. Insert a second finger and lustfully suck on her clit. Riza starts moaning louder, she no longer cares about being silent. "Louder" he begs between gasps. "I am so close"  
Roy moans inside her when he feels her warm juices and as she begins to press against his fingers. Her hips respond to the vibration that his moans leave her in her too wet pussy. He can't take it anymore and falls into pure pleasure. He slowly pulls back and kisses her again, letting her taste his lips.  
"Sex with you already seemed incredible, but this is on another level" he says between gasps.  
"It's your fault for being so fucking beautiful" he kisses her neck "Exciting" and when he was about to lower the strap of her dress a knock on the door. "Roy, are you there?" hears that they call him from outside. He gestures for silence to Riza. Another blow and his name are heard. Roy groans and sits up on the bed. "Come on Roy, I know you're there. It's Vanessa, she feels bad”.  
"I'm coming" Roy reaches down and lifts Riza's panties and hands them to her. In a lower voice “Havoc and Rebecca must be taking revenge on me. We're going to have to finish this some other time. "  
"I hope so."  
"Wait 5 minutes to get out." He kisses her and gets up. Once outside he sees Breda "What's wrong with my sister?"  
“You see Roy, he drank a lot, he didn't want it to end like this. But I figured you would rather take her home than me. "  
And as she listened to Breda apologizing, and Vanessa was sprawled in an armchair looking sick, her night was over. Not in the way he wanted. I was hoping these high school-type situations wouldn't repeat themselves. He hated leaving unfinished business and especially this one with Riza.  
He comes home and leaves Vanessa on his bed. He had left his room to his two sisters. He goes to see Jess who is sleeping peacefully in his little bed. He puts on his pajamas and heads to the couch to sleep. Once he goes to bed he remembers his night with Riza again. To have savored her, to have heard her moan with pleasure at what he caused her. He could already feel his cock harden. Now he could only imagine what he wanted to do with Riza. How he wanted to feel her soft lips on his cock. How he wished he could fuck her on a bed the way she deserves it. He already senses that it is going to be a night of hot and humid dreams, and that he is going to have to take care of this interrupted night himself.  
To becontinued


	5. With or Without You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza is very excited about her latest events with Roy, but she discovers a secret that bothers her. Roy has to face a difficult situation as a father.

Riza is particularly excited about her meeting with Roy. She had decided to put it in a box until classes are over. But what happened on Havoc's birthday caused her to lower her barriers. The words he spoke to her showed her that he wanted her in the same way that she wanted him.  
When she met him in class, she noticed that he looked at her more than usual and left her smiles when he passed her. their study and work nights were more fun too. But since Thursday night he has noticed him worried and distant. Riza can't help but think it's because of her. Maybe he is rethinking what happened and regretted it. Or maybe it was just his imagination and his state of always expecting the worst.  
On Friday in the cafeteria for the first time they sat next to each other. Their fingers brushed against each other until they were encouraged to hold hands under the table. This felt too good, too real. She must have imagined his change in mood, or if there was, it was because of something else. Because he was being affectionate with her.  
Riza asks Havoc to hand her a book that he had next to him and the blonde gives it to her without looking into her eyes. "Are you still embarrassed and don't think to look me in the face?"  
Havoc blushes, Roy notices "What happened here?"  
Riza snorts "Today I woke up at 6 in the morning I go to the bathroom and I see Jean come out of the bathroom naked." And he picks up the book again, dismissing it. Roy starts laughing out loud.  
"Hey! I'm not ashamed of my body, Rebecca is pleasantly amazed at my 'attribute' "  
"Rebecca is easily shocked," Riza says without raising her head. Roy bursts out laughing.  
"Hey! It is nothing small. "  
Riza laughs. "Honestly Jean, don't pay attention, I saw enough to know that you were naked."  
"That's even worse," Havoc replies with his arms folded across his chest.  
"Would you rather be told that you have a pencil than not interested in seeing what is there?"  
"Yes, I want to be memorable." As he takes a cigarette out of his pocket.  
"It's not personal Jean, it's just that you're not my type."  
"And what is your type of man?" asks Havoc very curious.  
"Just different" and lowers his head to the book, out of the corner of his eye he sees Roy smiling.  
"Okay. I'm going to take 5 minutes to smoke outside ”and gets up.  
Once alone Riza asks Roy “Are you okay? I've been feeling weird lately. Do you regret what happened on Havoc's birthday? "  
Roy looked on in amazement. “No, it's nothing like that. Let's say they are personal things. "  
"Family? Sorry, I shouldn't ask”  
"okay. Yes, let's say it's familiar. “And he said no more. Riza felt like she was invading him. So he dropped the topic.  
Riza tries not to think about it anymore and get to work. The pace of these past 3 weeks was wearing her down and maybe she was exaggerating things.  
\----------  
It was Saturday night and it meant it was the night Riza had dinner with her grandfather. One Saturday a month he would go to dinner at the house of his maternal grandparents, whom he had met after his father died. The Grummans hadn't had a good relationship with Berthold, so when Riza was orphaned at age 16, they had custody of her.  
Her grandfather was a career military man and paid for his studies. But not just because she was his granddaughter, he believed in her. He supported young prodigies from various fields whom he believed their careers would contribute to the future of Amestris.  
His grandfather loved the chocolate cake at Frawen’s, a family restaurant in the center of town. Riza's tradition was to stop by to buy the cake before dinner. The place was always full and really big, she just had to go to the counter and order the cake.  
As soon as she enters she sees a lost black-haired boy, he was wandering around and had a finger in his mouth, he seemed to be about to cry. Riza approaches "Are you lost? Need help?"  
"Yes. As I was bored, my parents let me walk around the place and I got lost and can't find them.” He says starting to whimper.  
"Well, tell me how they are so we can find them" offers a reassuring smile.  
“They have black hair. My mom has a very nice dress and my dad has a white shirt like me. ”He points to his white shirt.  
Riza holds out her hand, "Well, we'll find them now" and doesn't stop smiling at him.  
"You're very pretty and good." The boy smiles back. "I don't see them" the boy searches with his eyes, suddenly he sees Riza "Do you have siblings?"  
"I'm not an only child. You?"  
"as well. My daddy told me that he and my mom loved each other very much and that's why they created me. So I asked them for a little brother. "  
"Then they must love each other a lot" She continues to smile at him, while she does not stop looking.  
"They are there. Daddy! Mommy!" A beautiful woman with long black hair in a super low-cut dress looks up. You could tell she had a stunning body.  
Slowly the man sitting across from her turns around little by little. "Buddy where did..." his jaw dropped "Riza"  
The image in front of her takes her breath away. It is as if the floor has been moved. It was Roy, with his wife and son in a family restaurant. He tried to speak as best he could "Ro ... rofessor Mustang" his face still contorted.  
“I told you not to walk around. There are many crazy people, they could have kidnapped you, or hurt you. Or some irresponsible student can catch you and we will never see you again”the woman said to the child.  
Those sayings injected anger into Riza. "Sorry mother of the year. She must thank this irresponsible student who found her son almost crying at the door of the restaurant and could have run away. If you hadn't been flirting with your husband, you would have noticed. Luckily there are attentive and responsible people. ”She turns and leaves the place. She is at the door so furious that she forgot to buy the cake.  
"I bet you'd like to be at a shooting range."  
"You bet" says Riza looking at him.  
"Riza is not what you think"  
"Do not you dare. Do you want us to play a game? I tell you what I saw and you tell me how wrong I am in what I interpret. " Sigh “You are married and have a son. You did not told me. You could have given me the opportunity to choose what I wanted to do, before I was so involved. ”She begins to walk on the sidewalk from one side to the other. "What is my place in this? Am I the dumb young blonde you fuck when your wife and son overwhelm you? Am I the fetish of fucking a student? Did you think that I was going to report you when I found out? What am I going to tell your wife? " Riza clutches her head “oh God, I'm a whore. Let you use your mouth there… officially I am the other woman ”she looks at him expectantly“ I am a complete idiot, I thought that when classes end we could finally have a date, we could start something. Idiot."  
"You finished?" Uncross his arms from his chest, Riza nods. "First of all Solaris and I are not married."  
“Don't give me technicalities. They are in a family restaurant”  
"I never married. Second, we have been separated for almost two years. I have custody of Jess, which is my son's name by the way. I had to move to this city because Solaris had been offered a job here and I didn't want my son to spend more time without his mother. " Take a deep breath. “On Thursday she called me to let me know that she was offered a job in Saint Michelle, that Caribbean country west of Crete, and that she is leaving all custody of Jess to me. That she does not think to see him again because being a mother was not in her plans. She never wanted to be a mother and she only gave birth to him because I insisted. But that pregnancy ruined her modeling career and she wasn't going to waste any more opportunities for him. " Roy clenches his fists tightly. “I forced her to have her ovaries to tell her son. I chose a family restaurant to force myself to control myself and not yell at that heartless bitch. Do you know how painful it is to hear that they speak like that about such a loving child?" Riza's gaze was one of regret and understanding. “So while she's going to be having a piña colada on the beach with her boyfriend, I'm going to be picking up my son's pieces. Because Jess is so good and sweet that he loves his mother despite everything." Roy seeks to compose himself "So if you'll excuse me, I have to go in and see how my son's heart is broken." He starts walking towards the restaurant. “I'll still be an idiot, but I still wish we could have a date when classes are over. If you want to start something with a single parent. “ And it got lost in the place.  
Roy comes back to the table and sees that Jess had practically devoured his burger "Buddy you were hungry"and the boy with his mouth full nods. He looks straight at Solaris. "Hey, your mother has something to tell you" prefers to take off the band at once.  
"Well Jesse, I have to move."  
"Central?"  
"No, to another country, far away."  
"Now I'm going to have 2 houses in 2 countries" Roy's heart breaks at the boy's illusion.  
“No, I will be working hard and you will not be able to come because I will not be able to take care of you. And Tony is going to be very busy too and we are not going back to Amestris. So this is the last time we are going to see each other in many years. "  
"Oh" says the child  
"Well, we don't see each other much either, so you won't miss me that much."  
"Solaris," Roy growled.  
"When you're older, you can come vacation with us," she says, completely ignoring her ex.

Solaris keeps saying nonsense. Everything hard had already been said. Roy has to keep digging into his self-control so as not to make this moment even worse for his son.  
Dinner is over and he takes his son home. “Buddy brush your teeth and put on your pajamas. I'll go when you're done. " He takes a second to check his cell phone and finds a message from Riza: 'Sorry, I feel like Elizabeth Bennet. You hurt my pride and I had many prejudices. If he's still standing, I'd like to wait and go on a date with a single dad. '  
Roy laughed: 'As long as I have Mr Darcy's money in this version. It will be a pleasure to wait. '  
Roy goes to see his son who was already in bed, he notices him sadly “Buddy, are you okay? You're sad?"  
“Yes, I always wanted a mother to read me a story before bed, or help me do my homework. Like the other kids. And now she's leaving and it's never going to happen ”and pucker up.  
"I know Buddy, but you have your grandmother Chris and your aunts"  
“But I want a mom. Can you get me another mom? "  
"Yes. Now to sleep."  
When he sees his child fall asleep, she goes back to her room and sends a message to Solaris. His son's words echo in his chest: ‘Today was the last straw that broke the glass. Don't ever go near my son and hurt him. "It is his duty to protect his son, and he was not going to let his mother hurt him again.


	6. Best of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza doesn't know how to feel about what she knows about Roy. Unexpectedly someone from her past comes back and mixes things up.

This last week had been intense for Riza. Besides all the college load, everything she learned about Roy shocked her. She understood what kind of relationship they had and that he hadn't had any bad intentions about her. But he couldn't help but wonder why he never told her? Did you think she was going to run away as soon as she found out the truth? She was not that style of woman, nor interested in a man's money, nor one of those who flee at the first inconvenience. Of course he didn't know, they still didn't know each other well enough. But what he thinks of her like that bothered him.  
He tried to act normal, but couldn't. When something bothered her, it was like having a thorn in her foot that constantly pricked her. She also knew that this was not the time to speak. I had to wait for when they can start something and have a chat there. If she tried to speak now, she was only going to excite her and pour gasoline on the fire that she was feeling for Roy and that now couldn't catch fire. This last week had been intense for Riza. Besides all the college load, everything she learned about Roy shocked her. She understood what kind of relationship they had and that he hadn't had any bad intentions about her. But he couldn't help but wonder why he never told her? Did you think she was going to run away as soon as she found out the truth? She was not that style of woman, nor interested in a man's money, nor one of those who flee at the first inconvenience. Of course he didn't know, they still didn't know each other well enough. But what he thinks of her like that bothered him.  
He tried to act normal, but couldn't. When something bothered her, it was like having a thorn in her foot that constantly pricked her. She also knew that this was not the time to speak. I had to wait for when they can start something and have a chat there. If she tried to speak now, she was only going to excite her and pour gasoline on the fire that she was feeling for Roy and that now couldn't catch fire.  
Today was the last day of work, and that gave him some relief. There would be less time to pretend that everything was fine. Although I would also have fewer moments to see him up close, to know him more. He wanted to laugh at Havoc's jokes, wanted to absorb every last detail. They functioned as a good task force, and I was going to miss it.  
She was stuck in the book when she hears a customer come in. It seemed particularly strange, it was already too late. Raise your head and freeze. In front of her was that man with white hair, red eyes, and sun-tanned skin. "Miles, what are you doing here?"  
"Hi Riza. I came for caffeine. "  
"A Latte and a Cinnamon Roll" stands up and goes to the counter to serve it. Jean and Roy stare at her, but she ignores them. The presence of her ex was enough for her right now.  
While she is preparing the latte, she notices Miles's presence behind her. "How have you been? I've missed you. You look very cute."  
"for. Don't do this. ”She set the latte on the counter with more force than necessary. Grabbing the scroll violently, clearly anger was building in her.  
"you're still mad"  
“I was angry, but not because you left me, but because of the way. I wasn't going to force you to stay in a relationship if you didn't want to. " He takes the silver and puts it in the box.  
“Riza, understand me, I was cowed. I saw that this was progressing a lot, it was getting very serious and I did not know how to react. You should understand me "  
“You shit in 2 years of relationship. You left me with pathetic excuses in the mail! You didn't answer my calls! I would have understood you if you spoke. " Riza had raised her voice, but since the place was almost empty, Jean and Roy could hear everything. “At the age of 30 you didn't have the balls to talk face to face. The worst thing of all is that you know that it is difficult for me to trust people, that I suffered many abandonments and even knowing it, you disappeared. That was what hurt the most. I know how much I am worth, and I am not worth this. And I'm not going to accept less than what I deserve. "  
"You have all the reason." Grab his jacket and take out a voucher to go to the shooting range. “I guess after this talk you're going to want to go. I caused it, and that's why I give it to you. "  
Riza grabs the paper in her hands, without looking up “you have no right to appear in my life after this time and be good to me. Go away. " Miles doesn't move "Miles go away," he growls. Finally the man listens to him and leaves with his order in his hands, greets the two seated knights. Riza takes a few deep breaths to try to calm herself. Then he returns to the table, without looking at anyone, grabs the book that had "I'm sorry."  
"You need something?" Roy asks  
Riza laughs dryly, putting the paper on the table. "It seems I already have what I need." just what he wanted Roy to see about his pathetic love life.  
“Ri I know I shouldn't interfere. But don't be bad for him, he's not worth it. You deserve a man who treats you well, and is younger and prettier "  
"Havoc!" Roy challenges him, as if he's misplaced.  
Riza laughs, I'll keep that in mind. Now let's get back to this, that working helps. " That was a lie. Try as she might, she couldn't focus and move on to the next sentence. His mind was processing everything that had happened in the last hour, or rather, in the last days. When everyone saw that there was no energy to continue, they decided to finish there. "But there is an investigation to review."  
“Don't worry Ri, I can do it alone. Here. " And he takes out the tickets corresponding to the weekly payment. "Thank you very much for doing this."  
"Thank you for giving me the opportunity"  
"We should help you clean up, as a parting gift." Roy says. And the three of them put everything together. Once they finish Jean offers to walk Riza to her apartment so she can see Rebecca. "Until Monday Professor Mustang" he hears her say goodbye, in a way that brings them both back to reality.  
\-----  
When Riza wakes up she sees that she had a message from Miles' good morning, sorry Riza. It was really nice to see you. ”He groans and decides not to respond. By 5pm he had 5 calls and 3 messages from Miles on his cell phone. He did not respond to any. And I was already fed up. Grab his backpack, his keys, go through the living room where Rebecca and Jean are curled up on the couch.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to take a breath." And close the door behind her.  
"I hope she is not angry about yesterday."  
"Happened yesterday?"  
"Didn't Bec tell you? Yesterday her ex, Miles, showed up in the cafeteria. And she yelled at him. "  
Riza yelled? She never yelled, not even at her father who was a total idiot to her. She must have been very angry. I hope you don't do anything stupid. "  
\-----------  
Riza was knocking on the door of Miles's house, she didn't notice, she just appeared. He opens the door for her surprised "Riza, I wasn't expecting you."  
She extends her hand giving him the voucher that he had given her. "Taking"  
"No, it's yours" And he stands aside for her to pass.  
"Take" and feel that he guides her with his hand to enter. Once she enters he grabs the paper. Close the door. "What do you want from my Miles?"  
"I only want you"  
"It is not like this. You had me for two years, you begged me to move with you to Briggs for your military career. I just asked you to wait for me to finish my major. And then you say that it scared you. " take a deep breath, there was no anger in her voice, just sadness. “You had me and you left me by email. What do you want from me, Miles?”  
"I only want you. "  
“It's always about you, you are only focused on what you want. The rest of us are secondary characters who can enter and leave the scene as you need us. You want what you can't have. You like the chase and that's all. I lost my trust in you, and you know it's not easy for me to trust someone. "  
“You are right in everything. He should have acted better, be the man you deserve. I just want you to forgive me. They were not 2 disastrous years. I was really happy that time. And I would like that from now on when we meet we can say hello. Or we can have a coffee and talk. " He makes a gesture inviting her to drink the coffee  
"Coffee sounds good" and sits on the couch. Miles arrives in minutes and hands him the drink.  
"What about your life?"  
“I was doing a summer seminar at Aerugo on photography. And I'm finishing university, the last courses. "  
“You always said that photography and literature come together. Are you dating anyone?"  
Makes a long pause "No"  
That was a long pause. It seems there is something there ”he laughs.  
“I met someone, but it's a difficult start. I wish it were simpler. You?"  
“I met a woman, she is older than me. He lives in Briggs, but once a month he comes because he is supervising a thesis and has to supervise. I imagine that if in the end they move me north we can start something. "  
“You seem to really like it. I am happy for you." Look at his mug “Why now? Why after 6 months? "  
Miles gets up and goes to his room. He comes back with a box and hands it to him. Riza opens it and there were many photos of the two of them, or that she had taken of him. “I found these memories of ours and I was nostalgic. Here we looked happy. ”A photo of the two of them at Briggs handed him. Then he shows her a card from a restaurant "Do you remember?"  
Riza laughs “Yeah, that's where we went on our first date. An elegant French restaurant and they gave me snails. " He hears her laughing out loud. “I was 19 years old and I didn't know. Don't laugh, you got frogs "  
"But I ate them anyway." Gives you a smile.  
"And I don't understand how you did it"  
Then he gives her a photograph of Riza reading a book curled up in her chair, without looking at the camera. “This is my favorite photo of you. I like when you are focused on something that you are passionate about, the rest of the world disappears. " Take her face in your hands and caress her cheek. Riza doesn't react, yell at him, or encourage him. "You are always pretty, but so much more."  
He continues to approach her, runs his left hand down her back, stroking. “You have up to 3 to stop me. 1… 2… 3 ”And he kisses her. The kiss is neither loving nor passionate. As if they want to figure out what feelings are there. She doesn't stop him. So he slides a hand around the hem of her sweatshirt and takes it off. Break the kiss to appreciate it. "You're still so cute" and he kisses her again. With his hand he unhooks her bra and with the other he cupped her breast. He slowly replaces that hand with his tongue.  
At the contact Riza is paralyzed. It doesn't feel good. Having Miles on top of her doesn't feel like it anymore. Good. "Stop" he hears her and straightens up. She recovers her bra and puts it on  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asks in confusion.  
“No, it just doesn't feel right. This made me feel good and not anymore. Before it generated electricity in my body. And not any more." He finishes dressing. "I'm sorry."  
"Someone is getting the best of you"  
"It seems." He grabs his backpack and goes to the door "I still wish that if we meet again we can have a coffee and treat each other well in honor of those 2 years"  
"Me too Riza" And kisses her cheek as she leaves.  
\-----  
It was night when Riza arrives at the door of her apartment. He opens the door and looks out half his body. Maria and Rebecca are on the couch watching a movie. Without entering completely, he greets them. "Promise me you won't be mad at me."  
"What did you do Riza?" Maria asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Does it have something to do with Miles?"  
Riza was surprised. How did Becca know about Miles? "Something like that" he opens the door wide and a small black and white Shiba inu runs into the house. “I know I should have asked them first. But I saw him on the street helpless that I had to adopt him. I already stopped by the pet shop and bought him food and a leash. I will fully take care of him. "  
"He is a beautiful dog" Maria strokes the animal on the head "What is his name?"  
"Black Hayete"  
“I don't have a problem with the dog, but I want to know Riza. How does this relate to Miles? Jean told me ”Rebecca asks.  
“Last night he went to the cafeteria, acting like nothing had happened. I got angry, maybe I raised my voice a little ”Riza blushes thinking about that, it is a behavior very foreign to her. “He was calling me all day and sending messages. So I decided to go home and make him understand that he has to stop, I no longer trust him. He apologized and assured me that he didn't want another chance. We talk a little, we remember. And he kissed me, he wanted to advance further. I stopped it, because it didn't feel right. His kiss, his touch didn't feel right. And when I was on my way I found Hayete. I suppose I looked for someone who would not abandon me, and dogs are faithful " It was night when Riza arrives at the door of her apartment. He opens the door and looks out half his body. Maria and Rebecca are on the couch watching a movie. Without entering completely, he greets them. "Promise me you won't be mad at me."  
"What did you do Riza?" Maria asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Does it have something to do with Miles?"  
Riza was surprised. How did Becca know about Miles? "Something like that" he opens the door wide and a small black and white Shiba inu runs into the house. “I know I should have asked them first. But I saw him on the street helpless that I had to adopt him. I already stopped by the pet shop and bought him food and a leash. I will fully take care of him. "  
"He is a beautiful dog" Maria strokes the animal on the head "What is his name?"  
"Black Hayete"  
“I don't have a problem with the dog, but I want to know Riza. How does this relate to Miles? Jean told me ”Rebecca asks.  
“Last night he went to the cafeteria, acting like nothing had happened. I got angry, maybe I raised my voice a little ”Riza blushes thinking about that, it is a behavior very foreign to her. “He was calling me all day and sending messages. So I decided to go home and make him understand that he has to stop, I no longer trust him. He apologized and assured me that he didn't want another chance. We talk a little, we remember. And he kissed me, he wanted to advance further. I stopped it, because it didn't feel right. His kiss, his touch didn't feel right. And when I was on my way I found Hayete. I suppose I looked for someone who would not abandon me, and dogs are faithful”  
"Riza you know that you will always count on us, we will never abandon you" Maria offers her a comforting smile.  
“Here's something else. For you to be so determined. This is related to the mystery man. You saw it again And you didn't tell it bitch! When you saw it? If you're not here, you're in class or at work. ”Rebecca spoke nonstop.  
"You don't know all my moves" is the only thing Riza came up with without revealing too much. "I saw and spoke again, but it is something without ties, it is not serious."  
"What did you do? Come on, we need details "  
“We didn't have sex, we did… other things” she clears her throat for the last words.  
"Did you eat him?" Rebecca approaches impatiently.  
"No"  
"He ate you! Was it good this time? "  
Riza collapses on the couch and Hayete follows her. "Best ... sex ... ever"  
"Better than Miles?" Riza nods "And it was good." Maria is surprised.  
“We already have a new nickname. I have a plan. On Monday after your chemistry class we are going to go shopping for lingerie. "  
"It's not necessary" argues the short-haired brunette.  
"Yes. First, Jean already saw my best lingerie sets, I need new ones. Second, Maria, you want to impress Denny. And third, Riza, you need something sexy to get hooked on 'best sex ever' "  
Riza knew that when Rebecca is determined about something it is very difficult to change her mind. I would have to admit that it would be an interesting purchase, they had decided with Roy that they would wait for the classes to finish. Then eventually I would use it.


End file.
